Who's Cinder
by LunarShell14
Summary: What would happen if Levana never existed?
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

Chapter 1- The Accident:

"MOM!" Selene yelled at the top of her lungs, she knew she was going to get in trouble for talking back, but she didn't care. Since the "ever loved" queen Channery had died with no one else to gain the throne, the next in line thaumaturge took over until Selene was of age, which was when she was 16. And though Selene was only twelve, she knew that for sure she would be better than the ruler they had now, Sybil. Selene hated Sybil. She was so narcissistic it gave Selene a headache, like everyone else in Artemisia, it's a wonder how Selene didn't turn out to be that way too. Selene argued with her adoptive mother a lot and she always got over it, but this was the last straw.

"You are taking these boys away from their family's!" Selene yelled chasing after Sybil trying to dodge servants getting to wherever they needed to be in the busy main hall. Selene should've calmed down by now but family is what Selene valued most, since she didn't have one of her own, and now those poor boys were just like her and she didn't want anyone to go through what she'd been through.

"My sweet darling they volunteered to go." The calmness in Sybil's voice made Selene want to strangle her.

"Volunteered! Volunteered! You made them, brainwashed them to go just so you could have soldiers for free!" Cinder couldn't bare it anymore, couldn't deal with it a second longer, she rushed out the palace gates, crying, when suddenly a hover came out of nowhere, and Selene felt the wind get knocked out of her. This was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Ok, this is a little teaser. Tell me if you want more. Thanks for reading!

\- Love, Lunar Shell14


	2. Chapter 2: The Wolf

Chapter 2: The Wolf

It was four years after the hover accident that cost Selene an arm and a leg, literally. The cyborg surgery had only lasted two months, which was fast for that kind of transplant, and the doctor said she was lucky to be in the condition she was.

During those few years, Selene has fought every second for the boys to be sent back home and failed miserably. But today was the day after her coordination. She was queen! And she knew from the first day these boys got recruited, the first thing she would do as queen was set them free.

A short time after the young army was recruited they were called the pack or wolfs. This was not because they had fur or fangs or even growled, this was because the way they were set up and attacked. Much like wolves, there was an Alpha male leader, and though nobody said this to them directly, everyone knew who the omega was. Though this was all good reasons for their name Selene was one of the few who knew the real reason. She had figured out one day in a meeting and the thought sent shivers up her spine. She had learned the reason for their name was that the government had a plan to turn them into beasts, wolves. But when Selene refused and mentioned that she could start a rebellion, the idea was quickly dropped. Now was the day to change it.

She went down the hall going over her speech when someone caught her eye. It was a boy, man, no a wolf. Though he was not mutated she would not know the difference. He was huge, muscular, with scars all over him. He had dark skin and messy brown hair and looked in need of a shave. The only thing kind about him was his eyes, piercing green that seemed like they could glow in the dark.

He walked over to her seeming to calculate his movements until he was in front of her.

"Your Highness, I regret to inform you that some of the troops have gotten restless and flown to Paris, France. I believe they may attack if we don't stop them." His eyes were full of worry and it made a little bit of her felt happy, at least there is one good tomato in the batch. _(I had to)_

"May I ask your name, sir?"

"Ze'ev Kesley, alpha of some of the ones who left."

Selene knew what was next was going to hurt her later, but she had to do it.

"Then, Ze'ev as my first duty as queen I shall, umm…" She really needed to work on this queen thing. "I shall send you to Paris where you can stop the troops."

"Yes, your Highness." And with that, he left his stride long and determined. Stars, this queen stuff was not as easy as it looked.

* * *

Wow, second chapter! Whoop! Whoop! I really have nothing to say so... bye? Hope you liked the chapter!

Love, Lunar Shell14


	3. Chapter 3: The Prince and The Shell

Chapter 3: The Prince and The Shell

Cress has known Kai ever since she can remember. This was true since when she first stepped foot in the palace because of her dad's medical transfer from Luna she was only three years old. And since Kai was the only one relatively close to her age, they started playing together and have been friends ever since. Cress could tell Kai everything.

Everything except the fact that she was falling for his latest prisoner.

"Cress, are you listening! I got attacked by a monster!"

They were having their normal Tuesday picnic in the palace garden and Kai was telling an over exaggerated story of how he got attacked by a "monster".

"It was a bee, Kai."

"A huge bee!"

It was no secret Kai was afraid of bees by the many times he had been caught swarming them away and running, but the way he was talking about this one seemed as though it was 10 feet tall and ate a whole village. Stars, Kai was passionate about bees.

"Cress are you zoning out again? What's with you?"

"Just got a lot on my mind."

This wasn't exactly true because she had only one thing on her mind-

"Carswell Thorne."

Cress choked on her tuna fish sandwich.

"What?!"

"You know the guy you've been researching for the past two months. Have you found any other dirt on him?"

Cress had actually found a lot more dirt on him. She had been researching him to the point where she was probably considered a stalker. But how could she help it? Once she found one thing it led to another and another until she was falling down a rabbit hole of Carswells.

Cress, at first, hated him because she thought he was like every other criminal, disgusting, but with a week of research she was head over heels. He was a hero! She had found that every crime he'd done was for the good of others and though she couldn't find good in the most recent one, the stealing of a 314 Rampion, she was sure she'd find it soon.

"I don't think he is that bad of a guy." Cress regretted the words as soon as they left her tongue.

"What?"

There was no turning back now.

"Through my research, I found he is a pretty good guy."

"He's a criminal Cress."

"Or a hero."

"Cress are you on drugs?"

"NO!"

"Oh, so you're just naturally delusional?"

"Kai!"

"HE STOLE A MILITARY VEHICLE!"

"And protested about soap!"

"How does that even help your point."

"I really don't know." Cress looked at the ground. "Just forget about it ok?"

Kai knitted his brows then smiled. His charming, amused smile. "No. If you think he's a good guy I trust you. I have an idea."

Crap.

* * *

Hey! Hoped you liked this chapter, it was really fun to make. I have nothing else to say. Um... Have a great day! Thanks for reading!

Love, Lunar Shell14


	4. Chapter 4: The Fugitive

Chapter 4: The Fugitive

Thorne was sitting in his cell with the only thing he could do, stare at the walls. It was even worse than throwing a rock at it, which he had done before he had unfortunately lost the rock. He had tried to go to sleep but the beds here were definitely not up to code. He looked across the room at the tray of food that was left for dinner. He had eaten most of it except a mystery meat that he didn't dare touch.

Thorne was drifting of asleep betraying his own mind when he heard a knock at the door. Thorne sat up.

"May I help you?" Thorne put on his perfect grin.

The door opened to who Thorne recognised as the Prince and maybe a guard. Thorne stood up thinking it was in the royal etiquette books somewhere that you were to stand when royalty was present. The prince's eyes wandered around the cell before finally landing on him.

"I actually think I could help you." The prince said answering his question.

"I'm listening."

"Carswell Thorne, I have a deal for you." Said the prince standing up straight.

"And what would that be?"

* * *

Hey! Ok, I know this is a short chapter so I will probably post another one sometime this weekend. And since this author note is short let's find the reference. Name the broadway musical: It's a beautiful fricking DAYYYYY! Good Luck!

Love,

LunarShell14


	5. Chapter 5: The Pilot

Chapter 5: The Pilot

Scarlet hated this train. She was being forced to go to see her dad in Paris by her grandma. She didn't know what would be worst the 1-hour train ride or the 30 minutes she had to spend with her dad, who was probably not going to show up anyway. She looked around her cart to find a mouldy sandwich on the floor, what looked like the motion of a rat, and a sweaty guy with pit stains, yep this was just excellent. She considered getting off at the next stop and taking a cab the rest of the way but calculated the amount of money that would take could buy her food for a year.

It had been forever until she had made it to the restaurant her and her dad were going and she was not happy. Looking around the restaurant Scarlet, unsurprisingly noticed her dad wasn't there. Great. She didn't want to go to his house so she decided to go home and tell her grandma she tried.

Scarlet turned around to leave when a man bumped into her, knocking her to the ground.

"Hey!" Scarlet said already fuming.

"Sorry." the man put out his hand to help her get up.

"I don't need help!" Scarlet said getting up herself. When Scarlet was on her feet she had a chance to look at the man. He was extremely tall and muscular. He was almost like any other guy Scarlet had seen until she looked at his eyes, emerald green... And questioning why she was staring so long. She shook her head.

"Scarlet." She said exchanging her hand. The man took her hand with no hesitation, but seemed have forgotten his name?

"Wolf." He said finally shaking her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Mutual."

* * *

Awwwwww! They are the cutest thing on earth I swear. Anyway, I'm looking for more internet friends so if you wanna be my internet friend you can PM me your Twitter, Instagram, Snapchat, Pinterest, I swear I have everything! Anyway, if you wanna talk on here it's cool too, but I don't go on here as much as the others. Just thought I'd put that out there!

Love,

Lunar Shell14


	6. Chapter 6: The Princess

Chapter 6: The Princess

"Can I go?" Winter asked her dad. He was putting on his guard boots and heading off to work. Winter and her father lived in the small apartment above Winter's shop, which she inherited after her mother's death when she was born. And though Winter loved her shop she had always wondered what it would be like to live in the palace too.

"I'm afraid not, princess." He said shaking his head. "It is against the rules."

"But we have a new queen. She's my age. We could be friends!"

"Princess-"

"Please!"

"I'll ask her if you can come in tomorrow."

Winter held out her pinky.

"Promise?"

Her dad took her pinky with his and shook them.

"Promise."

* * *

I have risen! Well, not really but I'm guessing that a lot of you thought I was dead. Anyway, I'm back and I realized that I have had chapters of this story saved up but have never posted it. And I realized today I was complaining about how other authors need to post more often and I am at fault as well. So here is chapter 6 about sweet little Winter who is crazy but I don't even know how to make it work yet.

Love, Lunar Shell14


	7. Chapter 7: The Guard

Chapter 7: The Guard

Jacin pushed open the glass door of the shop causing the bell above to ring announcing his presence.

"Winter?" Jacin looked behind the counter to see Winter with her black curls falling over her face as she seemed to be putting things in a box she must have dropped. Jacin immediately got down to help her.

"Thanks." Winter said as Jacin began to put the rags back in the box.

"So what are you doing here?" Winter began to get up taking the box to a storage room under the stairs.

"I can't just come to see my favorite seamstress?" Jacin said getting up. He began to lean on the counter and study the girl he had known all his life, he never seemed to be bored with her features.

"No." Winter said as she came to stand next to him.

"Fine, you got me," Jacin said holding up his hands. "I have some news."

"Good or bad?" Winter said giving a questioning look.

"Depends… both." Jacin said looking at the floor. "As you know I am about to graduate with my medical degree-"

"And I'm so proud of you!" Winter said beaming as she took both his hands in hers.

"That's not the news. The news is that I found a job in the palace… in New Beijing. " Though being a doctor was what he wanted he didn't want to leave his friend that he known all his life.

"Will you still be my guard?"

"What?"

"In New Beijing, will you still be my guard?"

"I don't see how that's possible winter, we will literally be worlds apart and-"

"Just say yes, Jacin." Winter looked at him with the eyes no man could resist.

"Yes?" At that Winter hugged him, and after the surprise sunk in Jacin hugged her back.

"Then it is good news." Winter whispered in his ear.

"Ok, Winter." Jacin said as a smile tugged on his lip. This girl would be the death of him.

* * *

Name cuter couples then the Lunar Chronicles, I'll wait. And Jacin being able to live out his dream! Ugh! If you can't tell I love them so much and I don't know if you can tell by this chapter or not but they aren't dating, just childhood friends. But that might change soon. ;) I also made Jacin a little more... cheery? I did this because I feel like he doesn't have to be a stern guard, and he's talking to Winter. When Thorne comes into the picture Jacin will be his unimpressed self again, don't worry. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and I'll have some more coming soon!

Love, Lunar Shell14


End file.
